


To be Nine's

by Ichigossu



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigossu/pseuds/Ichigossu
Summary: The title is only for pun purposeLOLWhat a great start for summaryBut anyway, it's gonna one shot chapters of this two because I ship them *^*Altho I actually haven't played yet but I've watched some videos so, more or less I got the ideas but I will apologize in advanced if they maybe ooc?And because of that, there will be mostly AUs so.. Still! Enjoy xD





	1. Shopping Pt. 1

"So this is what humans call a mall" 9S said with impress as he finally got to see a mall with his own eyes.

"I suppose so" 2B merely replied "And for some reasons, we seems to attract attention from the humans"

9S looked around before he sweatdropped "Well, I guess it's because of our appearance and that is why, we should dress like them too"

2B however disapproved "I'm actually content on how I look. I don't care about them-"

"But I though we're going to buy t-shirts together" 9S said in slightly disappointed sound which made 2B instantly changed her mind.

"Alright, let's go buy some t-shirts"

9S cheered "Alright!"

"9S, emotions are prohibited"

"Right.."

 

**•-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-•**

 

"2B"

"Hmm?"

9S slightly felt embarrassed before asking "Do you wanna buy matching t-shirts? Or if you want to buy separate one, I-I don't mind too"

"I don't really care" 2B replied.

"So... I take that as a yes then"

9S smiled before he started to search around for nice t-shirts that both of them liked. However, this seems to be hard that he thought since he wasn't even sure what 2B likes and scared that she might not like the one he chose.

"Should I ask? But that would sounds lame, isn't it?" He mulled in his mind before sighing which was noticed by 2B.

"What's wrong 9S?" She asked and he quickly shook his head, saying that he was fine. However, 2B didn't look convince and 9S decided to just tell her.

"Well... I'm not really sure what you like and the ones that I choose might be not be your liking so, this seems hard to do"

"I told you I don't really care" 2B sighed.

"But I do!" 9S said eagerly "Then, 2B should help me pick too"

"Fine.." She merely said and the two of them continued on the search for the t-shirts. Just then as 9S was in the middle of searching, he found some matching t-shirts that were designed for couples. Of course that made him feel fuzzy as he just imagined wearing it together with 2B, like a couple.

"9S!" He got startled with 2B calling him before he turned around quickly.

"Y-Yeah?"

"What do you think of this one?" 2B asked as she showed a t-shirt with iron man print on it (Because it looks robotish and cool).

"Umm... If you want to buy then I don't mind" 9S replied with dubious tone.

"But it seems that you don't like it" 2B stated "If you don't like it then I shall continue to search"

"O-Okay.." 9S nodded and 2B returned to searching for good t-shirts again. Somehow, he was kinda attracted to the couple t-shirts so he tried to search not so obvious couple t-shirts.

And he found the one that was pretty interesting.

"Shakespeare's quote!" 9S beamed before he called 2B to come to see.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he showed two black t-shirts with white writing of 'To be' on one of them and 'Not to be' on the other one "You can get the 'To be' one, 2B"

"Alright, seems simplistic with Shakespeare's quote on it too" 2B replied.

"Yes!" 9S nodded eagerly "So we're buying this then!"

2B smiled slightly subconsciously which made 9S blushed "Sure"

"Although you mentioned of how emotions are prohibited" He then said which made 2B flinch slightly before she glared at him (Although he couldn't see it but he could feel the feeling of being glared).

"W-Well, let's try this on first before we buy this" 9S quickly changed the subject and 2B sighed slightly before she nodded.

 

**•-••-••-••-• Extended Ending •-••-••-••-••-•**

 

"Yep, this fits perfectly" 9S stated as he stepped out from the fitting room to show 2B while also wanting to see how she looked like.

Wait...

Unlike 9S who has shorts at least, isn't 2B wearing only dress?

"T-Then if she walks out with only t-shirt-"

"9S" He flinched as 2B stepped out from fitting room with the t-shirt BARELY covered her privates "I don't think I will go outside with only wearing this t-shirt- 9S?! Are you okay?"

Steam started to come out from 9S and 2B was that worried as she began contacting the pods (Alias their parents lol) to ask for help.

But after that, they did buy the t-shirts while 9S took her to buy the bottom part.


	2. Shopping Pt. 2

"Well it's certainly awkward to go to the ladies's clothes floor" 9S chuckled nervously since he had to accompany 2B to buy the bottom part.

"Why is that?" 2B asked.

"B-Because..." 9S replied rather hesitantly "Umm... You know... There will be the lingerie section there and... Gah! This is embarrassing!"

"Lingerie? As in the undergarments that the humans wear? But we're not going to go there"

"I-I know!" 9S said quickly "I mean if we have to pass it then... You know what, let's not continue this further"

The two of them then arrived at the bottom clothes area which thankfully not passing the lingerie section and 2B began to look around for anything that suits her.

"This pants looks odd" She commented as she picked the ripped jeans "Why are they selling damaged clothes?"

"Well apparently it's the trend that humans wear for fashion" 9S explained.

"Fashion? That sounds unnecessary" 2B bluntly commented before she returned and looked for the other one.

"But it may make you look good!" 9S said "I would want to try the jeans"

"Then you try, 9S" 2B said before handing the jeans to 9S.

"2B... That's for ladies and I'm not a girl"

"It's still serve the same function. Besides, I'm sure this fits you" 2B bluntly said which made 9S thunderstruck before grumbling to himself.

"Why do I have child-like body dammit!"

"So?"

"I'm not gonna try" 9S said as a matter of factly "You should try it 2B rather than me"

"Alright, if you say so, 9S" 2B merely said before taking the ripped jeans. She then proceed to look around for other bottom clothes before she looked at the ripped shorts.

"I guess it applies to shorts as well" 2B commented.

"Well it's the fashion right now-" 9S said but then halted when he somehow started fantasizing 2B wearing the shorts, especially since some of them were really, really short.

"This shorts shapes almost like underwear" As unbelievable as it sounds, 2B did say as she inspected the shorts before suddenly, 9S took it and returned to its place.

"L-Let's not buy shorts.. Skirts.. yeah, maybe skirts?" 9S asked while he looked flustered.

"Alright" 2B nodded before the two of them walked to the skirt section.

"This skirt seems nice" 9S stated as he took the short, black wavy skirt and showed to 2B "Isn't it kinda similar as your dress? Same length and wavy"

"That's true. I can try that" 2B said before taking it.

"Alright! You should go to the fitting room and try them!" 9S said before giving the t-shirt "You can wear the t-shirt too for overall appearance"

"You seem rather excited about this... Emotions are prohibited, 9S-"

"Yeah yeah now go" He interjected as he pushed her to the fitting room before he waited outside. After waiting for a while, 2B came out with the t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh! You look cool with that jeans!" 9S complimented her but she looked rather dissatisfied.

"The jeans is very tight and these unnecessary holes are just odd" 2B said before she raised her leg, trying to kick which thankfully managed to not ripped since it sort of halt the kick.

"Woah woah, you shouldn't do that or else we have to buy" 9S warned her and 2B just looked a bit annoyed at the jeans.

"I'm going to change"

She then changed to the skirt which totally felt so much better compare to the jeans before she walked out.

"2B looks cute!" 9S thought with a slight blush while 2B seems to approve at the skirt.

"This skirt is alright. I guess we buy this" She stated before looking at 9S. However, 9S didn't respond and she called him to gain his attention "9S?"

"H-Huh? Ah yeah! You look really cute with it!" 9S complimented and somehow, there was a sudden electrical impulse and rapid increase in coronary pulse which made 2B feel weirded out.

"What ?"

"2B? Uhh... Did I say something wrong?" 9S asked since 2B seems confused and she just shook her head.

"N-Nothing, let's just buy the skirt"

"Okay...?" 9S could only replied before 2B bought the skirt. After that, 2B changed to her t-shirt and skirt and both of them were now dress like humans (couple *cough*).

 

**•-••-••-••-• Extended Ending •-••-••-••-••-•**

 

"Hmm.. It seems we're still attracting attention from the humans" 2B commented after walking out of the department store along with 9S.

"I suppose so... I wonder why?" He pretended to wonder although he kinda had a guess in his mind on the reason why.

"Nevermind, but 9S"

"Y-Yeah?"

2B then pointed to a guy who's wearing the skinny ripped jeans "You can wear the damaged jeans too"

"... Oh whatever!"


	3. Youtube

**(A/N: This is the result when someone is watching too many youtubers and having high imagination LOL)**

  
"Hello and welcome to the livestream with Nines!" 9S waved his hand to the camera "Actually I invite someone over too since you all have been asking which is... 2B!"

"Hello" 2B said blankly while 9S looked rather excited.

"Thank you for coming, 2B! Isn't it awesome that we can finally interact with humans, our creators?"

2B frowned "They're really humans?"

"Yeah! They really are humans!" 9S nodded "So on the other day, I found this website called YouTube which is apparently very famous among humans where they could watch videos or create videos too! And so... I did make a video about me in Earth and somehow, a lot of people suddenly watch and comment about it too! I manage to talk to them!"

"I see...."

"Yeah! And now they told me about this livestream where I can talk to them right now and they are going to ask questions apparently"

"About the condition in Earth? Fighting machines as usual" 2B bluntly said and 9S just chuckled nervously.

"Well... I think they know about that but apparently, they want to know more about us- Oh! We got our first question here!"

_"Hello Nines! Just want to say that you're really adorable and keep fighting!"_

"O-Oh thanks!" 9S blushed before smiling which made 2B frown "Wait... There's no question here... I guess we move on to the next one then"

_"Yo Nines! What do you usually do other than fighting?"_

"Yo?" 2B asked.

"It's another form of greeting that humans do like 'Yo 2B!'" 9S explained.

"Oh. Yo 9S?"

9S chuckled before nodding "Yeap, like that. But to answer your question, I usually just take a stroll with 2B or go for fishing! Oh yeah, I remember getting paralysis after eating mackerel though. That was really dangerous"

"That's right. You have to be immediately fixed after that" 2B stated and 9S nodded again.

"Alright next question"

_"How do you make children?"_

"... I'm pretty sure you humans know about it. I'm not gonna answer that. Next question"

_"OH MY GOD IT'S NINES AND 2B IS SO PRETTY!"_

"Thank you..." 2B said and somehow felt kinda a little fuzzy inside while 9S nodded.

"2B is pretty indeed! Especially when she smiles, she's really pretty!"

"T-Thank you..." 2B stuttered which felt very unusual as she felt more fuzzy when it came from 9S and somehow having difficulty in speech for a moment.

_"ARE YOU GUYS DATING? YOU TWO ARE LIKE A COUPLE!"_

9S instantly felt embarrassed before shaking his head "No no no we are not dating" Although he wants to.

"Dating? A couple?" 2B asked as she really is unfamiliar with these terms and 9S had to explain.

"Well dating is when two people like each other and decide to proceed their relationship to become a couple. Basically, they are always be together and feeling comfortable and umm... That's all I know..."

"I see... We are together most of the times but you don't consider it as dating. Humans are really complex" 2B commented as she was pondering and 9S could only just sigh.

"Well.. It's kind of different. Anyway, moving on"

_"Can I date 2B then?"_

"Woah woah woah" 9S suddenly said before taking a deep breath before starting to protest "First of all, I'm pretty sure you human know that you couldn't date an android and second, you two don't know each other which oppose the definition of dating. And third, I would not approve 2B dating anyone"

He panted slightly before exhaling "Next question"

_"Why don't you date 2B then? It's obvious that you like her?"_

9S blushed while 2B looked at him with a perplexed look which making him even feel flustered.

"Why are you humans keep talking about dating? A-And well... I can't force her if she herself doesn't even want to... Aghh!! Next question!"

"Well we are technically being together most of the times so it should be considered dating isn't it?" 2B asked.

"It's different, 2B" 9S replied "I-I don't know how to explain but it feels different"

"So you're against dating me then?"

9S was totally stunned after that question which made him feel even more embarrassed.

"N-Not that I'm against... I-I mean remember two people have to like each other and... It's only one sided..."

He started to sulk and facepalmed but then what 2B said next made him surprised.

"I don't hold any hostility against you and I have fun being with you so is that considered me liking you?"

And then, steam started to come out from 9S as he was happy for sure but that warm,fuzzy feeling, plus the extreme increase in coronary pulse was just too much for him.

"9S?! Are you okay?" 2B began to feel worried and he tried to calm himself before nodding.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm okay now... Well umm... Let's get back to the questions..."

However, all the comments right now were mostly congratulating him for finally being able to date 2B and wishing them to stay together which made 9S hella embarrassed. Until he read one particular question that made him feel like the feeling of self destruct.

_"Why don't you two kiss for celebrating of becoming a couple?"_

"ARE YOU HUMANS SERIOUS?!" 9S covered his face as he felt the ultimate embarrassed inside him.

"Kiss?" 2B asked and 9S quickly shook his head.

"N-Nevermind that! You don't have to do it! I-I think we should end this livestream now"

"Oh. Alright" 2B said, although feeling a bit disappointed for some reasons.

"A-And so! That is all for now, we shall talk again next time and please not about dating or anything that, please"

After that, 9S ended the livestream and he felt rather exhausted before sighing.

"So yeah, that was humans and.. they're cruel, aren't they?"

"They did make you leak out steam" 2B stated "I was worried for a second there"

"Sorry for making you worried, 2B" 9S apologized "B-But anyway, don't mind about what they say okay?"

"About us being a couple and the kiss?" 2B asked and 9S blushed again before nodding.

"Y-Yeah..."

"If you say so, 9S"

9S nodded again "So... Do you want to go out to take a stroll? Refreshing ourselves from talking with humans?"

"Sure"

And after that, 9S and 2B just walked out to take a stroll before he started to feel conscious about how they're basically on date right now.


	4. Body Modification

"Commander, I have a proposition to make"

9S said in serious tone as he was now in front of the commander before she nodded.

"Alright, tell me 9S"

"Is it possible to modify my body?"

The commander took a bit moment to digest what 9S just said before inquiring.

"For what purpose do you need to modify yourself?"

"Well um.. I thought having more buff and bigger body will be more favorable if I have to engage in combat" 9S explained and hoping it would convince the commander but it failed.

"9S.. You're a scanner and you use hacking as a method of attack more than close range combat. Besides, you're suppose to avoid combat as much as possible and since you're partnering with 2B as well, there shouldn't be any problem right?"

"W-Well yes but would it be more efficient if I have my body's modified like an adult? So I wouldn't be a liability to 2B.." 9S argued and the commander sighed slightly before decided to call 2B. A while later, 2B came and 9S seems a bit worried as the commander asked her.

"So 2B, do you see the current 9S as liability during the mission?"

"No. Everything is alright with current 9S" 2B replied without hesitant and the commander gave 9S a look which made him sigh.

"And so 9S, I don't see any purpose on having to modify your body"

"I understand.."

"I'm glad you understand and you should be focusing on the mission" The commander said with slightly stern voice and 9S nodded.

"Yes ma'am"

After that, the two of them left the room and teleported back to Earth since they were done reporting about the mission to the commander and did any reparation needed. 9S and 2B was on the way to Anemone for the next mission before suddenly 2B asked.

"So, what exactly are the reasons that you want to modify your body all of the sudden, 9S?"

9S immediately felt flustered but still tried his best to answer in composed manner "Well... I want to be stronger so I can fight alongside of you, 2B"

"9S, you're already competent enough and it's not your duty to engage in combat"

"Well yes but you protected me from time to time too and even c-carried me on your arms.." He stuttered slightly as he felt embarrassed at the image of how 2B had to carried him on her arms.

"But I still do not see the reason why you need to be modified" 2B stated "You are fine as it is, 9S"

"No it's not! You don't understand 2B, I'm a boy and the fact that you have to protect me is just... humiliating..." 9S sighed.

"It's not humiliating. I'm a battle unit and you're a scanner unit so we have our own skills and of course, I'm more excel in combat-"

"2B!" 9S interjected which made 2B halt for a moment as she let him speak "I just have this.. pride thing alright? It's programmed inside me and it makes me wanting to be stronger and cooler like you so I can protect you too! And well... Being taller than you would be nicer so I can act as your shield..."

9S is now feeling very flustered after letting out what he had been feeling and 2B just looked at him for a second before replying.

"As what I have mentioned before, you are fine as you are, 9S. You're strong, you are cool, you did ever protect me too although you didn't remember... You're always be the person that I enjoy to be companied with"

She then smiled slightly and this had made 9S feel extremely embarrassed and fuzzy as he felt a dramatic increase in coronary pulse and had to avert his gaze from 2B.

"T-Thanks! That was a very nice compliment you ever said, 2B"

"Besides" 2B approached him and moved her hand to 9S's head as she began to pat him "I can do this easier compare to if you're taller than me"

And with that, 9S was ultimately destroyed by 2B's sweetness and ever since that incident, he was convinced that short is for the win!

 

**(A/N: Oh God it has been a while since the last update xD. But I hope you enjoy this fluff one :3)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey 2B, there's something I want to ask..."

2B stops walking and turns her attention on 9S "What is it?"

"Well umm.." 9S looks unsure and feels rather embarrassed since this is pretty sensitive topic.

"9S?"

"W-Well it's uhh... You know..." He laughs a little with a hint of nervousness and he starts to feel that he maybe shouldn't ask about it.

"If there's nothing to say then let's just get moving" 2B says before continue to walk. 9S sighs and pod 153 decides to ask.

"Why did you not ask about it?"

"It's not something you can talk so easily, pod" 9S replies.

"But it has been distracting you, hasn't it? Pod 153 says "And it will eventually benefit both of you"

9S stays quiet as he is debating again whether he really should tell 2B or not. But then he decides he should tell since not telling her make it seems like he doesn't mind on the case and that's just not nice.

"Alright, I'll try again and tell her for real" He says with determination and quickly call 2B again.

"Hey 2B"

"Yes 9S?" 2B stops walking again and turns her attention to him.

9S takes a deep breath and musters his courage to tell 2B before eventually telling her "You know umm when you climb the stairs and I follow behind you, I can see umm... your underwear. I can see when you fight too sometimes like when you jump or kick so uhh..."

"9S feels bothered at the fact that he sees your underwear during the operation" Pod 153 continues his sentence which makes 9S flinch and glares at pod for being blunt (Although pod just wants to help him).

"I see" 2B says and nervousness starts to accumulate on 9S since he thought 2B will see him as pervert and feel disgusted at him. But then she doesn't look embarrassed or bothered and instead, she apologizes.

"I'm sorry that you're bothered, 9S. I'll be careful from now on"

9S seems to look surprised since he doesn't expect that response at all "You don't feel embarrassed 2B? I mean since your underwear is not exactly covering y-your.. butt.."

He then covers his face in shame for saying it "God this is so embarrassing"

2B flinches and starts to feel a little conscious about it "I never really think of it. I don't know why our creators decide to design it like this"

"I-I'm sorry 2B!" 9S uncovers his face and bows to apologize "I'll make sure to not look at your butt from now on- I MEAN I WON'T SEE ANYTHING INSIDE THE SKIRT! AGHH" He slaps himself on the face for saying it weirdly (but it still weird in the end) "Stupid 9S"

"It's fine 9S" 2B says "At least you told me, thank you"

9S looks up before replying to her "No need to thank me"

"9S, I have a proposal" Pod 153 suddenly says which gains 9S's attention.

"What is it?"

"Proposal: 9S may lend his pants to 2B for temporary solution before we arrive at the resistance camp"

"I wear 9S's pants...?" 2B looks at 9S who looks extremely shocked before retorting to pod 153.

"Pod 153, I think you need to be returned to bunker and get fixed because that idea is really outrageous. Besides, there's no way it would fit because the size is too small for 2B-"

"Well I can try I suppose" 2B merely replies which makes 9S looks at her with incredulous look.

"What?! Are you serious, 2B?"

2B nods and the pods seem to favor the plan which force 9S to lend the pants "Ugh... This is the worst"

Reluctantly, he manages to put down his pants and looking away in embarrassment as he hands the pants to 2B. However, 9S notices the pants haven't been taken yet and turn his attention to 2B who just looking at him.

"Umm 2B? The.. pants?"

She flinches a little before taking the pants "Thank you 9S"

As expected, the pants couldn't fit to 2B's hips and 9S sighs.

"I told you, this is a ridiculous plan to begin with. Can I have my pants back now?"

2B takes it out and 9S is waiting for her to return it to him. However, 2B throws it backward and claims that the wind makes the pants flies away. This makes 9S's jaw drop in shock and 2B just doesn't feel any remorse at all.

"That's unfortunate. I suppose you have to deal with it until we arrive at the resistant camp"

"Ehhh?!! No way!!" 9S looks like wants to complain but then he feels dejected instead since there's nothing he can do.

"Then let's move on" 2B says before walking ahead and 9S just follows her dejectedly.

"Why did you throw it away, 2B?" Pod 42 asks and 2B merely replies.

"I didn't. The wind did it"

"Is that so? I detect an increase in coronary pulse-"

"It's nothing!" 2B interjects with a stern tone and subconsciously increase the speed of her walking.

And in the end, 2B never tells the reasons behind why she threw the pants away.

  
**(A/N: I just wanna write stupid thing because mannnnn, I'm gonna finish this game soon and really miss the interaction between them)**


	6. Idk what to title to give

"Hey 2B, there's something I want to ask..."

2B stops walking and turns her attention on 9S "What is it?"

"Well umm.." 9S looks unsure and feels rather embarrassed since this is pretty sensitive topic.

"9S?"

"W-Well it's uhh... You know..." He laughs a little with a hint of nervousness and he starts to feel that he maybe shouldn't ask about it.

"If there's nothing to say then let's just get moving" 2B says before continue to walk. 9S sighs and pod 153 decides to ask.

"Why did you not ask about it?"

"It's not something you can talk so easily, pod" 9S replies.

"But it has been distracting you, hasn't it? Pod 153 says "And it will eventually benefit both of you"

9S stays quiet as he is debating again whether he really should tell 2B or not. But then he decides he should tell since not telling her make it seems like he doesn't mind on the case and that's just not nice.

"Alright, I'll try again and tell her for real" He says with determination and quickly call 2B again.

"Hey 2B"

"Yes 9S?" 2B stops walking again and turns her attention to him.

9S takes a deep breath and musters his courage to tell 2B before eventually telling her "You know umm when you climb the stairs and I follow behind you, I can see umm... your underwear. I can see when you fight too sometimes like when you jump or kick so uhh..."

"9S feels bothered at the fact that he sees your underwear during the operation" Pod 153 continues his sentence which makes 9S flinch and glares at pod for being blunt (Although pod just wants to help him).

"I see" 2B says and nervousness starts to accumulate on 9S since he thought 2B will see him as pervert and feel disgusted at him. But then she doesn't look embarrassed or bothered and instead, she apologizes.

"I'm sorry that you're bothered, 9S. I'll be careful from now on"

9S seems to look surprised since he doesn't expect that response at all "You don't feel embarrassed 2B? I mean since your underwear is not exactly covering y-your.. butt.."

He then covers his face in shame for saying it "God this is so embarrassing"

2B flinches and starts to feel a little conscious about it "I never really think of it. I don't know why our creators decide to design it like this"

"I-I'm sorry 2B!" 9S uncovers his face and bows to apologize "I'll make sure to not look at your butt from now on- I MEAN I WON'T SEE ANYTHING INSIDE THE SKIRT! AGHH" He slaps himself on the face for saying it weirdly (but it still weird in the end) "Stupid 9S"

"It's fine 9S" 2B says "At least you told me, thank you"

9S looks up before replying to her "No need to thank me"

"9S, I have a proposal" Pod 153 suddenly says which gains 9S's attention.

"What is it?"

"Proposal: 9S may lend his pants to 2B for temporary solution before we arrive at the resistance camp"

"I wear 9S's pants...?" 2B looks at 9S who looks extremely shocked before retorting to pod 153.

"Pod 153, I think you need to be returned to bunker and get fixed because that idea is really outrageous. Besides, there's no way it would fit because the size is too small for 2B-"

"Well I can try I suppose" 2B merely replies which makes 9S looks at her with incredulous look.

"What?! Are you serious, 2B?"

2B nods and the pods seem to favor the plan which force 9S to lend the pants "Ugh... This is the worst"

Reluctantly, he manages to put down his pants and looking away in embarrassment as he hands the pants to 2B. However, 9S notices the pants haven't been taken yet and turn his attention to 2B who just looking at him.

"Umm 2B? The.. pants?"

She flinches a little before taking the pants "Thank you 9S"

As expected, the pants couldn't fit to 2B's hips and 9S sighs.

"I told you, this is a ridiculous plan to begin with. Can I have my pants back now?"

2B takes it out and 9S is waiting for her to return it to him. However, 2B throws it backward and claims that the wind makes the pants flies away. This makes 9S's jaw drop in shock and 2B just doesn't feel any remorse at all.

"That's unfortunate. I suppose you have to deal with it until we arrive at the resistant camp"

"Ehhh?!! No way!!" 9S looks like wants to complain but then he feels dejected instead since there's nothing he can do.

"Then let's move on" 2B says before walking ahead and 9S just follows her dejectedly.

"Why did you throw it away, 2B?" Pod 42 asks and 2B merely replies.

"I didn't. The wind did it"

"Is that so? I detect an increase in coronary pulse-"

"It's nothing!" 2B interjects with a stern tone and subconsciously increase the speed of her walking.

And in the end, 2B never tells the reasons behind why she threw the pants away.

  
**(A/N: I just wanna write stupid thing because mannnnn, I'm gonna finish this game soon and really miss the interaction between them)**


End file.
